bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Rockhopper
'The U.F.P.S. (United Federation Penguin Starship) Rockhopper '(sometimes known as the Penguin's ship) is the spaceship. It's unknown who built it. It's crew members are *Zidgel - Captain *Midgel - Engineer and pilot *Fidgel - Scientist and inventor *Kevin - Various jobs Exterior The exterior is egg shaped with jet thrusters and wings. The upper half and the thrusters are sky blue, while the bottom half is white. There are two wings and a propeller, though it's unknown why as there's no atmosphere in space. It has a framed glass window above and two small windows on the sides for the pilot to see. There is also an amounted door on the side for anyone to come in and out. Interior The Main room The main room consists of the captain's seat, Other rooms Besides the main room, there are also rooms in the Rockhopper. There is a bathroom, and a bedroom for Jason and Michelle to rest while they're on missions. There is also a closet where most unused items are kept. Systems The extra pilot seat Originally, the pilot seat Kevin usually sits was a toy control panel where Kevin can play with. Later, it was turned into a control panel for a robotic arm that is equipped with the ship. Landing gear Prior to Jason and Michelle's arrival, the crew never heard of the term. After their mission on Wait-Your-Turn, Midgel though it was a great idea. There were various types of landing gear the crew used. Fun Facts *The ship never had an official name in the original episodes until the television series appeared. *The name comes from the penguin species. This also makes sense for Zidgel as captain since he's a rockhopper penguin. *In the original episode, two separate models were made to differ if it's alive or not. Gallery Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn158.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn159.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn161.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn169.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn171.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn172.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn176.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn200.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn201.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn204.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn205.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn207.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn208.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn209.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn210.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn211.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn214.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn216.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn218.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn219.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn220.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn223.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn224.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn225.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn228.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn235.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn245.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn246.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn248.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn264.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn286.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn288.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn289.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn291.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn349.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn355.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn357.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn361.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn363.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn385.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn386.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn387.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn389.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn394.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn395.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn397.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn400.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn403.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn404.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn413.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn421.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn424.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn427.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn445.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn446.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn447.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn449.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn452.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn454.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn456.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn457.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn458.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn459.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn462.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn466.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn467.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn470.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn472.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn473.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn479.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn495.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn496.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn497.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn499.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn500.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn501.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn502.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn503.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn504.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn505.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn507.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn509.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn511.png TroubleOnPlanetWaitYourTurn519.png The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka5.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka14.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka24.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka34.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka44.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka49.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka83.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka86.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka87.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka92.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka98.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka102.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka104.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka126.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka128.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka130.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka132.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka133.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka135.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka136.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka137.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka138.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka140.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka141.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka143.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka147.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka152.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka154.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka183.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka185.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka186.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka187.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka188.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka250.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka270.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka271.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka273.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka274.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka275.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka279.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka280.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka281.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka282.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka283.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka284.png TheCheatingScalesofBullamanka285.png The Amazing Carnival of Complaining TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining3.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining4.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining5.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining8.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining9.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining10.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining11.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining13.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining14.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining15.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining17.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining18.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining19.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining20.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining21.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining62.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining64.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining65.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining66.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining67.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining68.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining76.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining78.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining80.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining83.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining84.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining87.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining91.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining115.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining120.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining121.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining126.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining127.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining128.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining129.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining130.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining131.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining145.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining161.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining162.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining171.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining172.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining173.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining175.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining177.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining181.png TheAmazingCarnivalofComplaining551.png Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt32.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt34.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt36.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt38.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt42.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt46.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt47.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt49.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt52.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt55.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt56.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt57.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt58.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt68.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt70.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt71.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt72.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt74.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt75.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt76.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt79.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt80.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt81.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt85.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt95.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt96.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt97.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt98.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt187.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt197.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt198.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt199.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt208.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt209.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt211.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt213.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt216.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt217.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt220.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt250.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt300.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt321.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt323.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt340.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt341.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt375.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt384.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt398.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt403.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt404.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt405.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt406.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt407.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt410.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt412.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt413.png RunawayPrideAtLightstationKilowatt415.png The Doom Funnel Rescue TheDoomFunnelRescue83.png TheDoomFunnelRescue84.png TheDoomFunnelRescue85.png TheDoomFunnelRescue87.png TheDoomFunnelRescue88.png TheDoomFunnelRescue91.png TheDoomFunnelRescue93.png TheDoomFunnelRescue95.png TheDoomFunnelRescue96.png TheDoomFunnelRescue102.png TheDoomFunnelRescue106.png TheDoomFunnelRescue107.png TheDoomFunnelRescue108.png TheDoomFunnelRescue109.png TheDoomFunnelRescue110.png TheDoomFunnelRescue111.png TheDoomFunnelRescue112.png TheDoomFunnelRescue154.png TheDoomFunnelRescue163.png TheDoomFunnelRescue190.png TheDoomFunnelRescue193.png TheDoomFunnelRescue196.png TheDoomFunnelRescue197.png TheDoomFunnelRescue198.png TheDoomFunnelRescue199.png TheDoomFunnelRescue200.png TheDoomFunnelRescue204.png TheDoomFunnelRescue206.png TheDoomFunnelRescue209.png TheDoomFunnelRescue210.png TheDoomFunnelRescue239.png TheDoomFunnelRescue244.png TheDoomFunnelRescue245.png TheDoomFunnelRescue278.png TheDoomFunnelRescue279.png TheDoomFunnelRescue286.png TheDoomFunnelRescue287.png TheDoomFunnelRescue288.png TheDoomFunnelRescue301.png TheDoomFunnelRescue316.png TheDoomFunnelRescue317.png TheDoomFunnelRescue317.png TheDoomFunnelRescue330.png TheDoomFunnelRescue338.png TheDoomFunnelRescue340.png TheDoomFunnelRescue348.png TheDoomFunnelRescue355.png TheDoomFunnelRescue360.png TheDoomFunnelRescue375.png Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie6.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie7.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie91.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie92.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie94.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie95.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie98.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie99.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie100.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie101.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie102.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie103.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie130.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie132.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie137.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie140.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie141.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie143.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie144.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie145.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie146.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie150.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie151.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie153.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie155.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie157.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie158.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie159.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie292.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie293.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie303.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie304.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie305.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie306.png MoonMenaceOnPlanetTellALie307.png I Scream, You Scream! IScreamYouScream21.png The Green-Eyed Monster RockhopperCrashedOnPlanetPicket.png Lazy Daze Rigel13.png RockhopperPlunger.png More is More RockhopperOnPlanetGutt.png RockhopperRightSightUpOnGutt.png RockhopperPulledByGravity.png Give and Let Give GiveAndLetGive1.png Practical Hoax RockhopperFlyingOutWindow.png Comedy of Errors RockhopperOnFireplace.png Compassion Crashin' JasonAndRockhopper.png Wiki Tiki IslandersCheering.png GiantPopcorn.png WikiTiki.png RockWall.png ZidgelSurfingNextToRockhopper.png Invasion of the Body Swappers! MichelleReadingMagazine.png MichelleMagazine.png JasonGross.png MichelleLookingAtAudience.png Git Along Little Doggies PlanetRooTinTooTin.png Wise Guys MichelleDrawing.png Hogs and Kisses Pig-O-BankCruiser.png 12 Angry Hens MichelleBrokenShip.png MichelleHoldingRockhopper.png MichelleLyingOnRug.png JasonListenToMe!.png RockhopperRoboticArm.png Courtroom.png ZidgelJudgeOutfit.png ForkInTheRoad.png MidgelGetHim.png Kennel Club Blues RockhopperBuoy.png PlanetKennelSurface.png Oh, Mercy! JasonGaleezeled.png RockhopperOutsidePalace.png MarblesJettisoned.png Promises, Promises JasonHoldingRockhopper.png Do Unto Brothers KevinHelp!.png Between an Asteroid and a Hard Place RockhopperRubberShield.png In the Big House RockhopperBigHouse.png RockhopperStraw.png Other EscapeFromPlanetHoldAGrudgeCover.png 321PenguinsCompleteSeasonOneCover.png 321PenguinsTheCompleteTVSeriesFrontCover.png ShipLander.png Category:Vehicles